While The Cats Are Away
by Kentucky Blues
Summary: Final Revisions Macavity is moving in closer to the Jellicle junkyard. This of course effects all of the cats, two matching sets of siblings in particular. Subplot involving Electra and Pouncival and almost every other known Jellicle Cat.
1. A Change In Plans

**While The Cats Are Away**

This story is safe for all ages

**The Somewhat Ineffable Disclaimer: **All characters used in this story (except for the hence cat) are belonging to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber's Really Useful Group. I'm just "borrowing" them for this creative writing exercise. Absolutely no monetary gain will be made from this story (but hopefully I'll gain some useful writing praise/criticism from people who have taken the time to read it, with much appreciation to them).

I haven't had a chance to read all of the stories on this site yet so if there are any similarities between my story any others, I apologize in advance because there's a lot of reallywell thought outideas I've seen so far. The second adventure, involving a car was taken from actual experience, of my Maine Coon mixed-breed cat Bobby, that is. He actually did break into a car with the windows down to get someone's lunch. He did that twice!

As most of you already know, Quaxo and Mr. Mistoffelees is one and same character but uses different names as his maturity and use of magical powers become prevalent. There is actually another set of characters that I am creating as one in the same but you can figure that one out for yourself.

I hope you all enjoy it in one way or another. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One>

Midnight, on this night there were many sounds from the pavement. A rusty old garbage wagon had rolled by waking many of the residents of the Jellicle junkyard. It was known only by that name to the amazing cats who called it home. This was their time to be on the prowl; for food, companionship, frolic and mystery. Two such cats in particular moved stealthily away from their home. These cats were known for their incurable need rove. To their human _co-habitants_, they seemed at times like one and the same cat for their coats were marked of bright tabby black, orange and white stripes. The cats of their tribe however, knew their differences in size and color well but also to look-out for them. They walked with matched footsteps for they were on a mission to Old Man Elkins' flat. They had been there before if only to peer into a window. Like sidewalk shoppers they carefully selected where to "find their next prize" before each mission and the smaller of the pair had her golden eyes on a silver creamer and saucer set which sat like a welcoming beacon in the center of his kitchen table.

"Move back, Mungojerrie, oi want to make sure that it's still there." the smaller cat spoke from their perch on the fire escape.

She giggled with delight to see that it was.

"Shh!" the larger cat warned. "It won't do us much good if we get caught before we get in there, Rumpelteazer!"

"Sorry." she apologized although her giggling had barely subsided.

"Help me with this window." he ordered.

"Ow, it's a heavy un, it is."

They tried in vain but the window would not give. They returned to the junkyard to look for some tools that might help when they were spotted by the tribe's protector and leader, a strong tomcat of silver and black tabby stripes. His impressive stance and noble stare was still intimidating to the two mischievous cats, even after all this time.

"I have been looking for you two." The cat named Munkustrap spoke in a concerned tone of voice.

"We wasn't up to nothin', 'onest." Rumpelteazer tried to say but her voice came out in a higher pitch than she had intended.

"Whatever it is that you two have been up to, I'm sure that I don't want to concern myself with that now. There are more important matters at paw." Munkustrap was clearly not interested in their latest _adventure_.

"Mungojerrie, We have word from some frightened stray cats that Macavity may be on the move to a new lair now."

"It 'asn't been a year since 'e was last on the move. Where's 'e about this toime?"

"That's just it. We don't know. We're rounding up a small surveillance team to keep watch on his hencecats. I need you in it."

"Me?" Mungojerrie stepped back in surprise.

"Yes, you were once in league with Macavity and you would know better than any of the rest of us how he might chose to move."

"And me?"

"No, Rumpelteazer. This… doesn't require too many cats as yet."

Munkustrap had first meant to say that the mission was too dangerous but he did not want to alarm the worried queen, so he used the other reasoning which was also true. She wrapped a leg around her brother's leg as though she had been given the other reason instead.

"What team's 'e going with then?"

"For now, it's just Alonzo and Coricopat. Cor will help with his intuition and Alonzo is willing take any advice that Jerrie can give to help us."

"Ow long will this be going on?" Mungojerrie seemed ready for his mission.

"There's no way to tell that yet. Plato will travel between your hide-out and the junkyard if there's anything you should think of later that you need. I'll do my best to have you all back in time for the Jellicle Ball. You understand that's why we must know where Macavity is going to.'

"When do we go then?"

"At dawn, if you can be ready."

Mungojerrie nodded in agreement and Munkustrap moved-on to seek-out Coricopat and his twin sister Tantomile. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had forgotten about their mission just an hour before and returned to their _human co-habitant's_ home in Victoria Grove. It was a long sleepless night for both of them as they lay cozy by the hearth. Teazer had not been without Jerrie since his return to the tribe when she was still in her kittenhood. It seemed he had always been there to watch out and teach her about the ways of the junkyard and now for the first time as a queen, she would be on her own. How dangerous was this mission that Munkustrap is sending Jerrie out on? What would she do with her time? She wondered until the dawn's light came in through the window.

Before the Misses of the house was up. The notorious team was on their way back to the junkyard. When they arrived, Coricopat and Tantomile were already waiting in the center of the junkyard. They seemed like statues standing there in the early dawn fog, made from the same mold that were painted in thin stripes and patterns of black, tan, white and gold. The matching pairs of siblings acknowledged each other as Munkustrap approached with Alonzo, a striking tall black and white cat with piercing blue eyes. He was accompanied by a sleek short haired spotless Egyptian Mau cat of elusive nature named Cassandra.

"I've left Rum Tum Tugger in charge for now. Heaviside help us. So I can take you to the place that we believe Macavity is on the move to if you're ready." Munkustrap was never one to waste time with words, unless he was telling a story. The others briefly acknowledged their companions before going.

"Now, promise me Teazer, that ya won't get inta any trouble whiles I'm away. Save all the good loot 'tils I get back, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll try." She really meant it too… _at that time_.

Mungojerrie gave her a sideways glance for he knew she wouldn't stay out of some form of trouble on her own. He just hoped it wasn't anything that he might have to leave his mission to attend to.


	2. Passing Time And A Ball

Chapter 2>

Rumpelteazer stood silent with the other two queens as the four toms disappeared into the morning fog. Wordlessly, they went their separate ways. Rumpelteazer had the blues as she climbed onto the trunk bonnet of the old automobile closest to the center of the junkyard. She laid there until she fell into an uneasy sleep. There were moments when she awoke to the sound of one of the elder cats calling out to her mate or a pile of rubbish being knocked over by one of the more rambunctious tom kittens. The third time she awoke was to the sound of four queen kittens playing in the center of the yard.

Victoria was a beautiful soft natured queen cat of solid white. She was just beyond her kitten years, not much younger than Rumpelteazer herself. She proudly held the attention of three kittens for she had with her a brightly colored ball that was marked with red and yellow stripes all the way around and blues stars on either side.

"My house mistress gave this to me just this morning." She said with delight as she tossed it to a sweet-faced kitten of black and orange with a v of white on her front. She had bright dancing eyes.

"I wish I had a house mistress, or even a home like that." Jemima spoke as she looked at the ball and then tossed it to another kitten. This kitten was mostly white with fractured stripes of black and light brown.

"You will, when you're older and some of your shyness wears off." Ecetera laughed and held the ball for longer before she tossed it to her sister who would've matched her fur pattern except where there was white on Ecetera, there was black on Electra. Her stripes were also reddish-brown where her sister's were light brown.

"I'm sure you could teach her something about that, Ecetera. Just pay attention, Jemima. Next time Rum Tum Tugger is about. You'll learn how lose your shyness and some dignity as well." Electra said as she received a pouting look from her sister.

They all laughed.

"You should've noticed by now that I already am. Please go back to your playing for I have more important things to do now." a long limbed dark tom with a finely combed mane suddenly spoke aloud.

The queens shrieked for that's what they always did when Rum Tum Tugger was around anyway. Rumpelteazer smiled as she watched. The kittens continued to pass Victoria's ball around. Ecetera was now showing-off a bit more since she knew that her favorite "Tommy" might awake and watch them.

Just then, the two rambunctious tom kittens had returned and pounced on the ball from seemingly out of nowhere. Rum Tum Tugger opened one eye with an annoyed stare but chose to do nothing but try to sleep again.

"Hey, give that back. It's not yours!" Electra shouted for it was her turn to catch the ball next when it was taken.

"Is it yours?" the troublesome tom asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, it's Vicky's." Electra tipped her ears in the direction of the snowy cat who looked displeased by the use of that common-class nickname.

"Then she should speak-up for it." Pouncival prodded for he knew that Victoria was far too proud to plead for her toy.

He looked to her and winked his white eye that was encircled in a patch of brown that extended straight across his nose and ended in a sharp point on his right cheek bone for the rest of his face was white surrounded by patches of black brown and white fur.

Then he tossed the ball to his friend.

"Well, if you want it, come and get it kittens." Tumblebrutus said as he caught the ball while doing an amazing acrobatic flip that both mesmerized and annoyed the kittens. He also had one eye surrounded in the brown color of his patched fur and one eye in snowy white for he was a mix of brown and white altogether.

The two were the most agile of any of the Jellicle cats and very difficult to catch.

"Oy! You give 'em back their ball before Munkustrap needs to hear of it." Teazer finally stood up as she spoke.

The kittens all turned in surprise for no one had realized that she was there all this time. Jemima started to look around to see if any other cats might be quietly looking-on.

"That's right, Teazer. He does not like to hear of his Jellicles stealing things that don't belong to them, does he?" Pouncival's devilish grin widened even more.

Rumpelteazer fell silent for he did have a point that she couldn't argue. _That nasty little scamp is really enjoying this_, she knew.

In the next instant the two toms had bounded to the top of the rubbish pile where Pouncival vaulted into his favorite old chair with Victoria's ball in paw. He turned with a daring grin before disappearing beyond it.

The kittens looked sad but no one as much as Victoria.

"My lady will be displeased that I have already lost my toy. She will not get another like it again, I believe."

"I'm so sorry, Victoria." Electra said as she rest a reassuring paw on her friend's shoulder. "It was my fault. Maybe if I had caught the ball in time, Pouncival would not have been able to get it. I'll find some way to return it to you, I promise."

Victoria patted her friend's paw as if to say it was alright.

"Oi'm sorry kittens. oi tried, oi did. But there's no use reasoning with those pesky 'ittle brats."

Jemima suddenly brightened up. "Mungojerrie can help us get the ball back. They couldn't say no the likes of him. Where is he, Rumpelteazer?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" All four said in surprise.

"Where?" Jemima asked first.

"Munkustrap 'as 'im out on a mission with Coricopat and Alonzo. They might be gone for some toime." Teazer answered flatly.

"It'll be strange not seeing them about and seeing you and Tantomile without your identical brothers. What will you do?" Ecetera was curious.

"Oi'll be all roight." She assured them. The kittens looked as sad as ever as they dragged their tails away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, there was much excitement around the junkyard for Munkustrap had returned with news that Macavity had already begun to pick-up from his new location and was moving on to another. Alonzo was leading the other two Jellicles to follow them.

Rumpelteazer was becoming less like herself as she stayed on the automobile trunk bonnet and watched the others go about their business. Some of the other cats took notice of this and tried to encourage her throughout the day. She awoke early in the afternoon for a friendly paw was patting her own. It was that of Admetus. He was a tall tom for his age and a friend of Jerrie's. He looked genuinely worried for the mate's younger sister.

"Cheer up, lass. It's not that bad. Time passes quickly and that old tom knows how to look-out for himself as I know you do too. I already miss hearing your frolicking laugh." He said as he gave he her a comical smile that normally would have sent her into hysterics.

She mustered a grateful smile for the smokey brown and white cat with the lightening strike of white dividing his masculine face.

"Yeah, Oi'll try, thanks mate."

"Anytime, love." he said as he turned to see Tantomile approaching.

He gave her another comical smile which did produce a laugh that she didn't hold back.

"It's strange isn't it? We're so much like our brothers in appearance and character but still we are on our own." Tantomile asked in her enigmatic way although Rumpelteazer knew just what she meant.

"Yeah, but they're all roight, aren't they?"

If anyone would know, Tantomile would.

"I am sure of it, for now. Be patient Rumpelteazer, and be careful." Tantomile warned as she strolled away.

What did she mean by that? Rumpelteazer wondered for a moment and then she seem to perk up of her own accord. This sulking about was pointless and it wasn't like her one bit. There was too much to do now. She was tired of being a good little queen. She bounded off of the automobile and noticed that Tantomile was now being _comforted_ by Rum Tum Tugger who was assigned to be the look-out. The perfect distraction for to easily slip-away. So she did. With a quick stop by Victoria Grove, she nabbed a quick dinner and then "happened" upon an open door to a tool shop where she made-off with a most useful can opener. Pleased with her night's accomplishments, she felt just like her old self again, if only half of a familiar duo.


	3. Surprising Additions

Chapter 3>

Nightfall had an emboldening affect on the small watchful team of cats who were dangerously close to Macavity's would-be lair. Being cramped in a small dark space all day long did not settle very well with any of their natures and the need to venture out was overwhelming. They had not heard from Munkustrap in some time and Plato was due to arrive very soon.

"This is as boring as Tugger's rants about 'imself." Jerrie finally snapped. "Oi'm getting out there." He said as he stood.

"Don't be so daft, man. You know the henchcats of the Hidden Paw are all about. If they see you, you certainly won't have to worry about hearing Rum Tum Tugger's rants ever again." A wide eyed Alonzo warned.

"Quiet!" A suddenly alert Coricopat jumped up.

They all turned in time to see that they were being watched by one of the dark henchcats!

"Well, if it isn't Jellicle Jerrie!" The nasty cat with the arched back mocked. "Not looking too good these days, mate. Has the junkyard softened you up?"

"Why don't you troi to find out, Blatherskeet." Mungojerrie recognized his old emissary at once.

Before another word could be spoken, Alonzo lunged in attack. The cats were on the verge of screaming loudly in their fight when Coricopat drew both of their attention with a simple whistle. The cats were entranced for a moment until Coricopat lost his concentration for he was not used to working without his sister in tandem. Blatherskeet shot a quick swipe at Alonzo who immediately held his arm in pain. But next, it was Blather who was caught in surprise by a pair of very strong legs wrapping around his. Plato had arrived not a moment too soon.

"What should we do with this one?" He asked Alonzo who was reeling with pain.

"We can't let him go now." He ordered.

"We must. I will take care of that. Jerrie, help Plato hold him down." Coricopat ordered.

Jerrie stepped forward with gritted teeth and held the wretched tom down.

Coricopat moved forward and caught Blatherskeet's stare full on.

"This did not happen, it was only a paranoid part of your imagination. You will go without this knowledge." He looked to the others with different eyes. "Release him, now."

They let go of a confused and bewildered cat who wondered away as though he were on a bag load of cat-nip. No one would believe his story now, if he remembered by morning.

"Go back Alonzo. I'll stay in your place." Plato offered.

He had no experience in leading a group but he was tall, strong and imposing with his coat in of shades of brown and a face marked of wicked black lines. His appearance carefully concealed a more gentle nature he had around the queens of the tribe.

"No. I can manage. Return to Munkustrap and let him know that all is well for Old Deuteronomy is likely to have sensed what happened already." Alonzo was certain of that.

Plato relented to his orders and left food for the team before returning home with news of what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumpelteazer was not there to hear the news about the cats almost being discovered when Plato had returned. She had gone to Victoria Grove for a rest and she was a bit confused when she returned to see her friend Quaxo, a shimmering black cat consoling his assistant in magic Cassandra. She guessed that some magic trick must have gone terribly wrong and never that Cassie's dearest mate had been injured in a fight. She slipped past the two only to be encountered by a second pair who seemed oblivious to her presence. Munkustrap was speaking to his betrothed Demeter, a golden marked lady-cat of similar appearance to her niece Jemima. They were talking in hushed-tones about what had happened to the look-out team and they seemed so enwrapped with each other that Rumpelteazer barely made an effort to sneak past them. If only they had spoken louder, she would've stopped in her tracks to hear the story. As she left the yard, Quaxo interrupted their conversation.

"Munkustrap, I want to go and take Alonzo's place. I'll do whatever Mungojerrie and Coricopat instruct but I know I'm old enough and ready for this mission."

Munkustrap bowed his regal tabby head in agreement. "Not just yet, Quaxo. I must think about what our next move will be first."

Quaxo walked away, but was not pleased with that response.

She was in the clearing! The notorious Rumpelteazer and done it again. Would've been more fun if it hadn't been so easy, she thought to herself with a laugh. But just then her fledgling overconfidence had let her down for someone did see… She turned to see a shadow in the darkness just behind her."

"Ooo's there?" She asked aloud.

"Don't worry, Rumpelteazer. It's only me." The figure stepped out of the darkness.

It was Electra!

Rumpelteazer let out a laugh.

"Go on, then, afore you get caught out 'ere."

"No, I want to go with you. I know you're up to something fun. Please let me." Electra was not easily dissuaded.

Rumpelteazer thought for a moment. If Jennyanydots or Jellylorum knew that she was influencing one of the kittens, she would probably lose an ear over it. Electra seemed so excited and curious though and if she was sent back now, she might tell the others what Teazer was up to. Teazer finally agreed and the two were off into the darkness and who knows what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jemima was grooming herself in the sun's early light when she saw Electra trotting across the yard.

"Electra! Over here." she called out.

"Hello, Jemima. You're up early." Electra greeted.

"I went to sleep early. It was dull in the yard last night everyone was so upset about what had happened."

"But they're okay, right? I mean Alonzo is going to be all right?"

"I suppose so. Why are you up so early?"

"I haven't been to sleep." Electra stated almost proudly.

Jemima's wide eyes grew ever wider.

"I'm just having a little bit of fun. Rumpelteazer is showing me how she gets into places."

"Electra! You know better than that. What would the others say? Why are you doing that?" Jemima sat-up straight.

"It's okay. There's no harm done, we didn't take anything last night. Just sort of crept around someone's shed while they weren't there. Found some interesting stuff but I have a plan, Jemima."

"What?"

"You'll see soon enough. I don't want to hear Pouncival or anyone else say anymore that I'm too scared or to too shy to do want I want. What I'm going to do will prove it."

The kittens laughed, but Jemima laughed nervously for she didn't like this plan already.


	4. A Lunchtime Drive

Chapter 4>

It was a few days later before Rumpelteazer allowed Electra to accompany her on another adventure. It wasn't what she had intended for once again, Electra had crept up upon her when she was well on her way to her own mischief.

This day, Rumpelteazer had her eye on a parked automobile in an alleyway. The shadows gave them perfect cover as they slipped into the halfway rolled-down window and into the large backseat which had the lovely aroma of sandwiches and chips in a lunch bag. They tore open the bag with glee and pulled it's contents into the floor board to eat. Rumpelteazer's back suddenly arched in alarm as the driverside door was opened and someone got in, he fired-up the engine with a rumbling sound that covered the noise of the cats in the back floor. Electra was truly frightened now. Rumpelteazer tried to calm her by saying that she and Mungojerrie had been in scrapes like this one before and that they would get home. But how? She wondered, herself.

It was already night by the time the car had stopped in a public square part of town. The cats escaped through the window they had entered. They scurried to a safe hiding place behind a call box before having a look around. There were many people about. It was a busy place. There were shops of all kinds, bakeries and _gasp from Rumpelteazer_ a jewelry shop!

"If only Mungojerrie could see all of this." Rumpelteazer mused. "We'll wait until it settles down, then we'll stroll about and 'ave a look."

"No Rumpelteazer! We're already in very big trouble. We have to get back to the junkyard, right away.

Rumpelteazer looked back at the shops with sparkling eyes for the temptation was almost more than she could bare, then her eyes changed to disillusionment.

"Yeah, you're right, kitten. We go when this crowd does."

They patiently waited in their hiding place until all was calm, then moved-out at half-past eleven. They roamed unfamiliar streets full of unfamiliar sounds. They were leery of stray cats on the prowl and pollicle barking pests that might see them. Electra wished more than anything to be back in the yard with the other kittens _even the ones she thought she wasn't found of_.

"Teazer, this is scary business."

"Of course it is, 'at's the fun of it. Well, most of toime."

"I haven't told you why I really wanted to tag along have I?" Electra continued.

"I wanted to learn how to _smash and grab_ to get the ball back from Pouncival. To prove to him… to prove to them all that I wasn't afraid. That I can do something when I put my mind to it, and I don't care what they think. Well, I guess I do. Rumpelteazer, is it strange for me to want Pouncival to like me? I mean he's such a scalawag, but he's also fun to watch. The way he makes me laugh when he doesn't know I see it."

They moved away from the sidewalk to avoid a lamppost ahead.

"Sometimes, ya gotta take the good with bad. Oi don't think you would've taken a loiking to 'im if 'e hadn't shown some sign of loiking you first."

"Hey, you know you're right." Electra perked-up. "I remember now. He did talk to me alone one stormy afternoon. He's been getting on my nerves every since."

Rumpelteazer let out a laugh, the first time she had really laughed that way since her last adventure with Mungojerrie. They broke into a run so as not get caught by it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time, many neighborhoods away in the city, close to the shore of the foggy Thames river. Three cats were put onto alert! After many days of patient watching, they had spotted Macavity at his new lair. He was accompanied by a fluffy white queen known and mistrusted by most Jellicles as Griddlebone. She did not appear to have any regard for the hencecats that surround them as they entered the seemingly vacant garage across the street. Alonzo temporarily left Mungojerrie and Coricopat to report to Munkustrap of what they had seen. When he reached the junkyard very late in the night., only Rum Tum Tugger and a very beautiful tall red, black and white queen named Bombalurina were on watch. They cooed to each other without a care as they heard a cat approach in the darkness but sat up straight when they realized that it was Alonzo.

"Alonzo, why have you returned now, are the others okay?" Bombalurina asked as she noticed that his arm was wrapped-up in some sort of brace.

"Macavity has finally appeared. He has Griddlebone with him and they appear to have settled in the garage that we have been watching."

"Did she have her tail stuck up in the air as usual?" Tugger asked sarcastically.

Bombalurina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watch it, pet." He warned lightly as he stopped to observe his well groomed paws.

Alonzo shook his head with impatience.

"Where is Munkustrap?"

"He's gone with Plato and Quaxo Mistoffelees to look for Rumpelteazer and Electra who have been missing since yesterday." Bombalurina explained.

"They are? There's no time to waste, I'm going after them myself."

"Which cats?" Bombalurina stood up.

"Anyone I can find first."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" She truly wanted to do something.

"Stay here and keep watch, let Cassandra know that I have returned." He ordered as he went forward.


	5. Who's Territory?

Chapter 5>

Rumpelteazer and Electra had made their way back home at a good pace. Old Deuteronmy had taught all of cats when they were young that if they got lost at night, they need only to follow the light of the moon until they reached the familiar scent of the Jellicle territory. They kept their eyes on the half moon above. In just a few short days, it would be the full moon of the Jellicle Ball. But trouble had set-in with the clouds above. The rain that began to fall concealed the moon and the scents on the street all together. Fortunately, yet unknown to them, they were not that far away.

Rumpelteazer stopped and Electra followed her lead. They looked both ways. They were tired from a day's walk and hungry too. Now, they were becoming rain-soaked as well.

"Oi think it's this way, or… maybe that."

"You aren't sure?" Electra needed some reassurance of Rumpleteazer's leadership just then.

"No. Oi'm used to 'aving Jerrie in the lead. I wish he were 'ere now. It seems like it's been so long olready. Oi couldn't imagine what it would be like without…" she trailed-off in thought.

They picked a direction and began to walk.

"I couldn't imagine not having Ecetera about. I mean, we're not as alike as what you Mungojerrie have together. We've certainly got our differences. I hope that when we're older, we can be like Demeter and Bombalurina, the sisters who can say anything they want about each other but Heaviside help anyone else who might have a bad word to say…"

_ROOF!_

Both cats looked back for they knew that dreaded sound all too well.

_ROOF!_

"Poll'cles!" Rumpelteazer shouted in a way to rival Demeter.

The cats ran hard and fast for two Pollicle Bulldogs were heavy on their trail and gaining on them fast. They darted into an alleyway where the shape of everything was a distorted shadow and they vaulted onto some rubbish bins where they were cornered good.

The dogs growled loudly as they slobbered with anticipation of their prey. Rumpelteazer felt every nerve in her shake as Electra looked about frantically.

"Rumpelteazer up!" she shouted as she made a failed attempt to leap up to the fire escape above.

She came crashing back down on the rubbish bin lid. She held her side and Rumpelteazer placed herself in front her and hissed and growled at the dogs who were trying to climb a pile of rubbish to get to them. One had got just close enough that Teazer could feel his heated breath. She lashed out with her claws at the ready. The dog yelped for he had been caught on the nose.

_ARR ROOF! ROOF! ARR! ROOF! _The dogs were jumping wildly now.

One had got his footing steady enough that he could reach the wounded the cat with just a little effort. Rumpelteazer saw him and hissed.

The sound of an unearthly yowl from the other end of the alleyway made both sets of dogs and cats stop to look. A large moving shape loomed in the darkness coming closer towards them the red glare of a neon light in a window above made the glowing eyes of this figure more intensifying as it's feline shape approached.

It was the Great Rumpus Cat!

The dogs whimpered and crouched in a backwards walk in confusion and disbelief at this creature with it's bared jaws and fierce shimmering coat of silver and gray. They now found themselves with no means of escape except to bolt past the creature of doom which they did, but not without a reminding swipe to each dog's ear about who's territory this was.

"I have found them!" He suddenly announced in a clear resolute voice.

Then he bent over and rubbed the shimmering muscles on his shoulder as if he had been tired from searching for some time. He looked back at Rumpelteazer and exhaled with a comical smile for a moment before slipping back into the shadows. The sounds of rubbish bin lids circling like coins and glass bottles rolling about could be heard where he tread away.

Four other cats approached them in the darkness. Rumpelteazer braced herself in front of Electra again but almost dropped with relief to see that it was the search party out to find them. Munkustrap looked relieved and exasperated together. Without a scolding, he lowered Electra from the bins and carried her as Alonzo helped Rumpelteazer down with his strong arm and the party returned home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning brought the scolding from Jennyanydots that Rumpelteazer and Electra admitted that they had rightfully deserved. Jenny's coat of orange tabby stripes and darker leopard spots was fluffed up with frustration. Demeter stood by with her arms crossed.

"Rumpelteazer, you're setting a terrible example for the younger cats, not just Electra. For some reason I don't understand, they look up to you and that wise-cracker brother of yours. I won't have it! Until the ball, you'll be here. That's an order, not Victoria Grove, not some bloke's tool shed. Here. Understood?"

Rumpelteazer tried to hold back a laugh seeing Jenny's complete lapse of character. Electra tried to be serious too. Even Demeter appeared to be suppressing an amused expression.

"Yes, Mum." Rumpelteazer answered with acting remorse.

"Demeter has offered to keep watch on you until then." Jenny stated lastly.

_What? _was the clear facial expression of Rumpelteazer but she did not complain.


	6. Cat's Eyes In The Dark

Chapter 6>

Munkustrap and Mr. Mistoffelees left that morning to join the others on their look-out while Alonzo stayed behind to keep watch and heal with the help of Cassandra. It was mid-day by the time they reached Mungojerrie, Coricopat and Plato, who had joined them just earlier.

"Has Macavity been seen overnight?" Munkustrap asked as he approached.

"Not since we spotted 'im with Griddlebone yesterday." Mungojerrie answered anxiously for he was going stir crazy in this hide-out.

"He's got to come out sooner or later." Mr. Mistoffelees was certain.

"Any other news?" Munkustrap asked.

"No." Coricopat answered for he was tired of the look-out as well.

"Any news from 'ome?" Mungojerrie asked.

"You don't want to know." Munkustrap answered curtly.

"Of course he does." Mr. Mistoffelees encouraged with a grin.

Plato laughed.

"Okay then, 'ow's moi sister?" Mungojerrie got to his point.

All three of the newcomers laughed this time.

"Don't tell me she's been up to our old tricks 'round the junkyard."

"If only she would _stay_ around the junkyard." Plato spoke up.

"She's been out on the prowl, Jerrie. Having you gone only seemed to slow her down for a couple of days and she's found a second partner in crime it seems." Mr. Mistoffelees explained.

"Who? I'll ring 'e's…" Mungojerrie was riled now, she had promised to behave. Deep down, he knew she couldn't.

"Electra."

"Maybe not." He said as he slouched back against the wall with a cheeky grin.

"We'll talk more about this later. There's someone opening a door to the garage now." Munkustrap finished the conversation.

Out stepped the fluffy white foot of Griddelbone. She proudly sauntered past the hench cats stationed by the door and made her way until she was only a few footsteps away from the hide-out. All of the cats shrinked back into the darkness by instinct. All except for Mistoffelees who had a propensity for white cats already. This was the first time he had seen the reputed Griddlebone up close. He rest a black paw in the window sill which only in a moment later released magical uncontrolled sparks that made the others jump. Griddlebone turned in alarm. She looked directly at the source of the commotion to see a pair of mesmerizing gold eyes staring at her from black darkness. Her expression was that of someone who had seen a ghost, perhaps someone who greatly feared a ghost from her past. She turned quickly and ran back into the garage.

"Come on, it's time we returned." Munkustrap declared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before the Jellicle Ball was finally here! For a group of cats who took everyday life so nonchalantly, there was much fuss going on to get ready. Jenny and Jelly took it upon themselves to organize the whole affair but were dealing with kittens who just wanted to play and cats who wanted to take a nap. Rumpelteazer had heard through the grape vine that the others would soon be returning and she helped out with renewed energy for most of the morning.

Jennyanydots was still upset with Rumpelteazer and Electra and tried to make them stay out of the way whenever she saw them. Electra resolved to climb to the top of the junk pile and groom herself in the afternoon sun when she was approached by another Jellicle prone for trouble. Pouncival approached, he was alone. She gave him a briefest glance before turning her nose up and continuing as she was. For all she could think of whenever she saw him was how to the get that ball back

"The infamous Lady Electra seems so high and mighty now that she's a common criminal, eh?" He was inciting her, just as always.

"It takes one to know one, Carbucketty."

"I haven't broke in to any cars for a quick lunch lately." he said as he moved in closer and sat down next to her.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't do a thing like that. Seen Victoria's ball lately?"

"Is that what this is all about really?"

_Uh oh, he was figuring out her plan_. She dropped her charade and stared him down as best she could but it only seemed to coax him on. _Insufferable!_

"I heard about the dogs." he looked at the others playing below. "They almost got to the two of you? Is that true?"

"Uh, yeah." she couldn't figure this cat out. Just what was he getting at about the dogs?

"Is that how you got hurt?" he continued to look at the others.

"No. I tired to get to a fire escape above. Didn't do very well at it. Crashed on a rubbish bin." She couldn't hold back a laugh.

"That's still a brave attempt. I shouldn't have teased you before. You know you don't have to prove anything to them, not when it's going to get you hurt." He looked back to her as he said this.

She knew that was about as close to an apology as she was ever going to get but there was a sincerity in his eyes at that moment, fleeting as it was. She wondered what his game this time was, had he got a step ahead of her plans and been trying to talk her out of it by being all kind and caring like? With her emotions in a tizzy, she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared over the junkpile. He would've pursued her had it not been for Skimbleshanks, the elder golden tabby calling him down to the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumpelteazer obliged Jenny's command to stay out of the way by lurking about the edges of the junkyard awaiting her brother's return. Demeter had already given her several looks to let her know that she was being watched. Admetus had been put on junkyard watch as well which he did so with vigilance. Rumpelteazer had already caught him looking her way a few times. Once, he even looked as though he wanted to approach but then decided not to. She was quite bored and contemplating an afternoon nap like the others until Mungojerrie was back. Then she noticed something that brought her out of her stupor. There, in a not too distant building from the junkyard, Old Man Elkins had left the kitchen window of his second story flat standin' open!

"'Ow about that. Two invitations in one day!" She almost leaped at the thought of the creamer and the saucer that she had wanted before.

But how to get away, she wondered. Her perfect opportunity happened when Admetus was asked by Bombalurina to help move some junk aside for the ball. Demeter was no where in sight. In a flash, she was across the yard and out of sight. She had already crossed the street when she heard pawsteps behind her. That blasted junkyard really did have eyes everywhere. She prepared her excuse for Admetus and turned to see that it was Electra again.

"Ow, no. 'aven't you learned your lesson? You 'eard Jenny. Oi ain't notin' but trouble and you'd be wise to be napping with the others in the junkyard."

"But I haven't completed my mission. Remember Teazer? I promise I won't beg to go along anymore after today." She continued to follow Rumpelteazer.

"Go 'ome, Electra. This spot is my hit alone."

Electra had an annoying way of being undeterred once she set her mind to something. She even followed Rumpelteazer up the fire escape.

"Oh, all roight! Just this one hit. Smash and grab. We're in we're out, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."


	7. What Were We Thinking

Chapter 7>

Admetus returned to his post. He was glad that he was able to help out with getting ready for the ball. Now was the boring time when all of the others went to take their afternoon naps. Oh yes, he remembered entertaining himself earlier with watching Rumpelteazer lurk about the edges of the junkyard. Where had she got off to now? He looked and looked and she was nowhere to be seen. She must have settled in for a nap finally.

Demeter suddenly appeared.

"Good afternoon, Admetus. The others are approaching." she anxiously greeted.

He had never had that uncanny ability that a few of the cats had for sensing when someone was coming beforehand. He envied that now.

"Have you seen Rumpelteazer? Mungojerrie will want to know where she is when he arrives." she asked.

"I saw her just moments ago lurking about the edges. I think Jenny has been a little too hard on her today. She must be off for a nap somewhere." Admetus answered.

"With her brother just about to return? I don't like what I'm feeling about this." Demeter looked about.

Just then, the others appeared in the approaching alleyway. Demeter rushed to greet them. They appeared to be very tired and ready for naps as well. Tantomile practically knocked Coricopat over with joy after being apart for so long. Mungojerrie looked about for his own sister and was surprised that she wasn't there.

"Where's moi sister?"

Admetus slapped himself on the forehead as if to say _here we go again_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast, where did hide it?" Rumpelteazer looked about quickly.

"Hide what?" Electra asked a little too loud.

"Old Man Elkins, of course, 'e 'ad a beau-e-ful, silver creamer and saucer set. It was on the table last time was 'ere. Maybe it's in this cupboard." She said as opened a door and climbed inside. "No."

Just then, the door knob handle made a sound. Wherever he had been, he was returning! The two queens panicked and ran into a room instead of back to the window. They hid under a wrought iron bed together. The old man came into his flat and set his keys down before coming into the room where the cats were hiding. He picked something up and then walked back out pulling the door up behind him. The foolish queens were trapped.

"Well, this is a roight fine mess we're in again." Rumpelteazer said aloud.

"Just another night on the job, eh?" Electra answered.

"Now you're startin' at sound loike Jerri and me."

The cats laughed.

"Oh moi stars! Jerrie! 'e must be back olready. Oi gotta get outta here, 'Lectra."

She went to the only window in the room which was firmly shut with a dark curtain pulled over it. There was no getting out that way. She prepared to leap back to the floor when something in the miniscule light of the setting sun that got through the heavy curtains had caught her eye.

"Allo, wot's this?"

There were gold rings on the floor. Three of them, only they were too big to be human rings but they made for a very nice bracelets for a cat's leg. She took two of the three, one for herself and one for Mungojerrie and gave the third to Electra. Who put it on and proudly admired it.

"Guess we'll just 'ave to wait until 'e comes back." Teazer instructed.

"Then, what do we do?"

"We make a run for it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight is the Jellicle Ball. She'll be here, don't worry." Munkustrap reassured Mungojerrie.

Munkustrap joined Demeter for an afternoon nap while the others went their own ways.

Mungojerrie went to see if Etcetera had any idea where her own sister was but she was already napping too. He decided that Munkustrap was probably right and that he should get some rest as well but sleep just wouldn't come to him so he got back up and lurked the junkyard just like his sister did just hours before.

He offered to give Admetus a break and watch the junkyard for a while since he couldn't sleep. There was a time when Admetus would not have relented such a job to the notorious tabby, but the Jellicle tom had more than proved his worth these past few weeks and so he let him. But Admetus found it difficult to sleep as well in his own resting place.

Pouncival seemed to appear out of nowhere startling Mungojerrie at first. _That pesky kitten_, he thought.

"They've gone again haven't they?" Pounce was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, so it seems."

"I hope they return before the ball starts. It won't be same without them."

"Yeah, they'll be here." Mungojerrie said although he was not so sure himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The captive queens sat in silence. There were a couple of times when they thought for sure Mr. Elkins was coming back to the room, but didn't. Rumpelteazer noticed an odd look on Electra's face as though she was actually enjoying this game.

"Aye, now, you're really starting to get a taste for the thievery business oin't you? Jenny was right. Oi am a bad example. Next thing ya know you'll be joining You Know Ooo and it's all my fault."

"Oh no, I think I've had enough, Teazer. You and Jerrie are on your own after this one." Electra said but suddenly she looked very sad.

"You miss ya sista?"

"No actually, I was just thinking about missing Rum Tum Tugger's dance tonight."

Rumpelteazer burst out with an uncontrolled laugh like during her kitten days. The two began to roll with laughter. Old Man Elkins heard the commotion and came towards the room.

"Get ready, 'ere 'e comes." Rumpelteazer coached.

The two were ready to shoot-off like rockets as soon as the door opened.

A shaft of light burst through as the door was opened and two furry blurs of brown and black and orange, white and black disappeared out of the kitchen window.

"What the devil are you mangey varmints doing in here?" He shouted to them.

They hit the fire escape landing howling with laughter. We they reached the sidewalk where they rolled momentarily laughing.

"He colled us mangey! Do ya belive that!"

"Did you see 'e's face." Electra asked, unknowingly using Rumpelteazer's dialect.

Rumpelteazer made a look of wide eyes with a dropped chin. The queens laughed hysterically.

"Blimey! It's dark already. Maybe the ball has already started! Jellylorum is going to box our ears for sure this toime." Rumpelteazer was certain.

The cats ran for their home.


	8. The Ball Late Comers

Chapter 8>

The ball was under way now. Munkustrap had invited the Jellicles to all join in and they had begun to tell stories of the possible cat who would get to travel to the Heavyside Lair before the dawn. But he was well aware of the missing cats and preparing in his mind to go after them should he have to soon. Mungojerrie was anxious and fidgeting and not in much of a mood to participate as he took his perch on the bonnet of the automobile trunk.

All was merry except for Mungojerrie and Ecetera and a couple of the others who were genuinely worried for the missing Jellicles for the rest were sure that they would soon be there.

Suddenly, Demeter shot straight-up and pronounced "Macavity!"

The kittens scurried to safety while the elders stood there ground. Munkustrap signaled for the others to take cover as he covered Demeter with himself and his claws spread wide at the ready for attack. A healed Alonzo, Plato and Skimbleshanks did not back away. They prepared to attack as well. When Macavity himself appeared. He was escorted by a beautiful yet beguiling Griddlebone. She searched out the cats until she found the black eyes that had held her stare before. Asparagus, the younger gray theater cat looked strangely sad to Jemima just then.

With a wicked resounding laugh Macavity commanded the cats into a trance-like stare with his transfixing gaze.

"Your suspicions are correct, Jellicles." he spat out . "I have moved-on perhaps more closer than your liking, but it is not where you think and you will find out soon enough."

Griddlebone still appeared uneasy there as she joined him in his laughter. Then, they seemed to disappear as quickly as they had come.

The bewildered cats looked about to each other. Munkustrap drew them in together.

"And we'll be ready for them." He answered with certain assurance.

Mungojerrie was now more than ever at unease about his sister out missing as he joined the others in their huddle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumpelteazer and Electra raced down the street and through the traffic. They were practically there when a wonderful sight stopped them in their tracks. Old Deuteronomy was approaching the junkyard. He turned to see the queens as if he just knew they were going to be right there. He lowered his regal fuzzy striped head in acknowledgement and reached out a gentle paw to the two cats. They dashed towards his warm smile and hugged him enthusiastically.

"There's been much talk among the tribe about the two of you lately. You know, all that you need is here already."

He released them and walked-on. They stared in awe of their wise leader as he approached the Jellicle yard.

"Wait! There's one more thing that I have to do!" Electra cried out.

It took a minute to dawn on Rumpelteazer. "Oh yeah, thas roight!"

They ran around to the far side of the junkpile where Pouncival's chair sat at the crest. Electra scaled it with amazing ease for she knew that his small lair was within just below that chair. It was messy, as she had figured it would be. There were bits of yarn and a pirate's hat and of course, Victoria's ball.

Rumpelteazer listened to the others rejoice at Old Deuteronomy's return and fought the urge to join them as she waited for Electra to reappear.

Electra was back within a flash and proudly holding the ball she had taken from Pouncival's lair.

"Yeah!" Rumpelteazer shouted but no one else heard for they were telling Old Deuteronomy that Macavity had just been there.

Electra tossed the ball to Rumpelteazer and came back down the junk pile. They went to join the other cats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jellylorum stood back from the other cats and listened as they explained to Old Deuteronomy how Macavity had appeared and disappeared with threats of moving close to their territory. But not all of the cats were so interested in relaying the tale.

Plato noticed Pouncival making odd gestures as if to mock re-enact the story as they were telling it and he gave him a shove which sent him falling over Tumblebrutus who rightly jumped out of the way in time and took a swipe at Plato who ducked and almost put his head into Ecetera's shoulder.

"Now that's enough from the three of you. Is it so much to ask for you to behave on this night?" Jellylorum was in no mood for nonsense just now.

The other cats had all turned their attention towards Jellylorum and the rascal toms.

"It is fine, dear Jellylorum. If the kittens act-up on this night. For it is a bit much to ask of _them_ to behave." Old Deuteronomy said to put everyone at ease.

They all laughed.

Electra and Rumpelteazer suddenly appeared to roll into sight. They were laughing as they tossed back and forth the ball Electra had "stolen" back. Electra stared directly at Pouncival as she tossed Victoria's ball back to her. Victoria smiled gleefully as she caught it for she had thought that she would not see it again. Pouncival wore an expression of shock, amusement and _something else _all at the same time.

"And where have you two been all day!" Jellylorum had reached her limits.

The suddenly wide-eyed young queens looked to each other with blank expressions for an excuse. They realized that they were still in a lot of trouble.

"Nowheres." They giggled impishly.

"I'll be making sure you're going nowheres." Jellylorum said as she walked over to the troublesome two and grabbed them by the ears to bring them into the center of the crowd.

"Oi told you she'd do that!" Rumpelteazer shouted to Electra.

They shook their heads and rubbed their sore ears as the others laughed.

Rumpelteazer suddenly felt a firm paw on her shoulder and turned to see her brother standing beside her.

"Jerrie!"

They hugged so tightly that they looked like on big column of orange, black and white stripes.

"Noice ta see that oi can be so easily replaced in jiff, moi Teazer."

"Aw, she ain' 'alf as good as you but she's learnin' , Jerr."

"Wot's this?" Mungojerrie noticed the gold rings on Rumpelteazer's leg.

"It's a gift from 'Lectra and me." She said as she took one of the rings and gave it to her brother.

Being more observant from extensive experience, Mungojerrie remembered these rings from when they had first cased that flat and knew they were no more than fallen curtain rod rings but coming from them two who were now home and safe, they might have as well been made of gold.

As Rumpelteazer pulled away from her brother she noticed a reproachful yet amused look from Admetus so she figured that she might as well get back in his good graces too with a good ol' fashioned bear hug as well. He was totally taken by surprise as were some of the others when they began to wonder what was going on there.

Electra and Ecetera were inseperable for a while but it was Pouncival who seemed to shadow Electra's every move even though she ignored him for the fun of it. It was most of the way through the night before they had finally made-up. _Just before the mating dance_.

Old Deuteronomy carefully instructed his cats as he had in years before and just before dawn, it was time for him to declare that Old Gus the Theater Cat was ready for the Heaviside Lair and to come back soon in a new Jellicle life.

_The End._


End file.
